De cambios en el camino
by Sirae
Summary: Hace 8 años ocurrió una gran desgracia en la familia Yagami, su integrante mas joven, brillante y dulce se extinguió de forma imprevista. 8 años después muchas cosas cambiaron en la familia Yagami, Light busca ayudar tanto a su madre y padre, inmiscuyéndose en el trabajo de la policía para poder ayudar y vistiéndose de chica?. OOC Yaoi: L/L; futuro N/Light/M, Misora/L. Het: Matt/Mi


**Resumen:** Hace 8 años ocurrió una gran desgracia en la familia Yagami, su integrante mas joven, brillante y dulce se extinguió de forma imprevista. 8 años después muchas cosas cambiaron en la familia Yagami, Light busca ayudar tanto a su madre y padre, inmiscuyéndose en el trabajo de la policía para poder ayudar y vistiéndose de chica?. OOC

**Renuncia de derechos**: Historia realizada sin fines de lucro, Death note no me pertenece. (Si lo hiciera, habría mucho yaoi en dicha trama)

**Parejas Principales:** Yaoi: L/L; futuro N/Light/M, Misora/L. Het: Matt/Misa

**Número de páginas de este capítulo: 21**

-01-

*****1994, Japón*****

Un día como cualquier otro en Japón.

O al menos lo seria de no ser porque ese día sucedió algo que cambio el curso de la historia.

Cientos de personas andaban a prisa como cualquier otro día, con miles de cosas en mente, sin voltear a verse unos a otros pues en nuestro mundo egoísta a nadie le importa el otro.

Por eso nadie pudo ayudar a una joven madre que intentaba atrapar a su pequeña hija que se le había escapado de las manos entre juegos.

Nadie vio a la pequeña salir corriendo, ni siquiera el conductor, que se paso un alto, no pudo frenar a tiempo para evitarla.

Sin embargo cuando el cuerpo de la pequeña cae de nuevo a la avenida, todo se detiene, toda persona presente deja de ser egoísta por un minuto al ver una joven vida cortada, una tragedia.

El silencio es roto por el grito de la joven madre, un grito desgarrador, un grito que aumenta la tragedia que están presenciando, en algún lugar alguien llama una ambulancia, pero nada se puede hacer ya por la niña, por lo que apresuradamente pasan a atender a la madre que ha caído en shock.

En otro lugar un hombre espera a su esposa e hija para irse a festejar, su joven hijo está con él, ese día le había acompañado al trabajo, el pequeño de ocho años, un niño hermoso, de grandes ojos miel y un hermoso cabello color marrón, de sonrisa inocente y sincera.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de su bebe. Hoy su hija cumple 5 años.

Una llamada llega a su celular desde el hospital.

Sayu Yagami murió el 18 de junio de 1994.

Fue atropellada en presencia de su madre.

Sachiko Yagami sufrió numerosas crisis después de este suceso. Desde ataques de histeria hasta intentos de suicidio, todo por un momento de descuido y egoísmo.

**************************** Casi 8 años después****************************

***************************Japón, 2002***************************

En otra realidad este habría sido el día en el que Light Yagami, estudiante ejemplar y modelo de perfección, habría encontrado una misteriosa libreta negra que cayó del cielo arrojada a este mundo por un shinigami de nombre Ryuk.

En este mundo, Light Yagami sigue siendo ese modelo de perfección para muchas, pues es la chica más linda de la escuela, envidiada por unas, admirada por todos.

Si, Light es un chico, pero se viste y se ve como una chica, todos lo saben, pero nadie habla de ello.

¿Cómo podrían juzgar por eso al alumno más sobresaliente de toda la escuela?, no, de todo Japón.

Y si no contáramos solo su inteligencia.

¿Quién juzgaría a semejante ejemplo de perfección?

Como chico, es perfecto, formal, serio, fuerte e inteligente.

Como chica, es perfecta, dulce, elegante, delicada y hermosa.

Y hoy, en lugar de estar viendo desapasionadamente por la ventana, como lo habría hecho en otra realidad, ella está en la clase de economía doméstica, ayudando a sus no tan hábiles compañeras en sus regalos de navidad.

Mismo regalos que ella ya tiene listo y envueltos para su propia madre, quien después de una corta estancia en el psiquiátrico está de nuevo en casa.

Así que esa libreta, en esta ocasión, quizá fue recogida por alguno de sus compañeros, quizá por algún visitante del colegio o quizá alguno de los acosadores/ admiradores que llegaban al colegio para poder pedir una cita a la preciosa Light Yagami; algunos llegaban solo para admirar de lejos a su solitaria ídolo.

Pues para muchos, tanta perfección junta era absolutamente inigualable, por lo tanto era absolutamente intocable, por ello aunque Light siempre tuviera una sonrisa para todos, siempre regresaba sola a casa.

Hoy no fue la excepción, Light fue a casa, a tiempo para ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena, su padre llego temprano a casa, como lo había venido haciendo desde hace ocho años, a tiempo para cenar juntos.

Y junto vieron las noticias en las se veía que un grupo de rehenes salía libremente después de la misteriosa muerte de su atacante.

A pesar del misterio rodeando esa muerte, no fue de especial interés para ellos, pues esta fue la primera de muchas muertes que vendrían.

Así fue en esta ocasión el día en que Kira nació para Light Yagami.

*****En algún otro lugar****

Un hombre, un desconocido hombre, se encontraba perturbado mientras veía el mismo noticiero que la familia había estado viendo, la misteriosa libreta que había estado utilizando funcionaba.

Estaba anonadado, cuando había escrito el nombre del atacante, no esperaba que realmente funcionara, pero lo había hecho, ahora era el quien había liberado a esos pequeños niños de una probable muerte.

Él lo había hecho, el era capaz de deshacerse de esa escoria que despreciaba, de todos aquellos que manchaban este mundo.

De todos quienes ensuciaban aún más este podrido mundo en el que habitaba su amado ángel.

¡Oh, sí! Con esta libreta él podría limpiar este mundo para su amado ángel, ese dulce ángel que le sonreía todos los días.

Su ángel de la justicia, sí, porque el sabía que su precioso ángel era más que una cara bonita, su ángel anhelaba justicia para este mundo, anhelaba paz y bondad para este mundo, la había oído hablar de ello en algunas ocasiones, y ahora él podría hacer de este mundo el lugar perfecto para su ángel.

El crearía un mundo perfecto para su ángel, para Light Yagami.

Y esta fue a verdadera razón por la cual Kira nació.

************* Días después**********

Oficialmente Kira era ahora una amenaza pública, el día de mañana la ICPO se reuniría para hablar de este problema de manera conjunta.

Mientras tanto Light, como cualquier otro día camina por las calles, hoy comerá sola, por lo que no tiene prisa por llegar, su padre llevara a mamá a consulta y luego se irán a cenar juntos.

El pensar en eso no le evita notar a un extraño hombre que parece observar atentamente a alguien, fija su mirada en aquella persona y puede reconocerla a pesar de las gafas oscuras y ropa extra que lleva, es la nueva ídolo de la ciudad Misa-misa.

Así que deja de hacérsele extraño, pues seguramente el hombre solo sea un fan que le ha reconocido, lo deja pasar y se dirige a hacer sus compras.

Hoy tiene ganas de cocinar, por lo que hará pescado con verduras y quizá algún postre.

Camina de regreso a casa y nota que las calles se van despejando conforme se aleja del centro de la ciudad, nada que no fuera normal.

Lo que le pone en alerta es que mientras cruza una calle que da a un callejón ve al mismo hombre que vio antes, le ve nervioso, pero lo que enciende todas sus alarmas es el que el hombre tiene un arma, un arma que apunta contra una aterrorizada Misa-misa.

No piensa mucho antes de intervenir.

-Misa-chan ¿eres tu misa-chan?- se hace la desentendida, como si no viera al hombre con el arma.

Misa parece aturdida pero aun así responde.- Si soy yo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Misa-chan?- se acerca a abrazarla, como si fueran viejas amigas, en un susurro le dice- sígueme la corriente- y siendo la buena actriz que es, lo pesca a la primera.

-¡Hace años que no te veo, mira como has crecido!- dice con emoción contenida, casi en un chillido.

El acosador luce desconcertado por la interrupción, ¿Quién es esta desconocida que interrumpe su tiempo a solas con Misa-misa? Aunque ella también es bella, no tanto como su Misa.

-¡sí! ¿Verdad?, oye tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿quieres venir a tomar un café conmigo?, tenemos que ponernos al día- dice mientras la toma de la mano y la encamina para salir del callejón.

AL verlo el asaltante se alerta y enfurece a la vez -¿Dónde vas Misa?

Light con toda la practica en control de emociones que posee, le dirige la más desconcertada de sus miradas, como si fuera la primera vez que lo nota – ¿Es tu amigo, Misa- chan?

Misa no sabe que responder, por lo que solo la verdad sale de sus labios- es un completo extraño.

Eso no era lo que esperaba oír el acosador, así que la ira le insta atacarla por traicionarle de esa manera, se prepara para apuntar y disparar pero es demasiado lento. Pues cuando lo logra Light ya está justo a la altura para golpearlo y hacer que tire el arma, una patada y le saca el aire, un golpe en la espalda lo derriba, y ahora tendido en el suelo un golpe a la cabeza y queda inconsciente.

Misa está a salvo

Está a salvo sin la intervención de un shinigami de nombre Gelus, quien nunca murió; por lo que su Death Note nunca llego a la tierra, y por lo tanto el shinigami de nombre Rem nunca conoció a Misa Amane y tampoco llego a la tierra.

Pero en este momento algo como eso no puede importarle menos a Misa, quien cae al suelo rendida, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras Light llama a la policía, quien no tarda en llegar al lugar.

Misa cree que esa chica que le salvo es muy valiente, pues se había arriesgado a salvar a una completa extraña, bien, ella sabía que era famosa, pero son pocas las personas que se arriesgarían incluso por sus ídolos, y por ello estaba muy agradecida.

-Lo del café era en serio, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo mientras te calmas? Mi casa queda cerca de aquí- ofrece Light suavemente, después de que ambas han declarado y los oficiales se llevan al detenido.

-Te lo agradecería, aunque aún no nos presentamos- se pone recta para presentarse formalmente, pues la chica ahí en frente suyo no merecía menos que su respeto, se inclina y dice – Soy Amane Misa, un placer.

Light entiende, entiende que la mujer le está mostrando su respeto al no mostrar una actitud propia de la pantalla, se podría decir, su personalidad comercial; Light piensa que le agrada mientras contesta la inclinación y se presenta de vuelta – Yagami Light, un placer- ¿Quién sabe?, quizá con el tiempo puedan llegar a ser amigas.

Sorprendentemente para Light, ese último pensamiento puede ser muy cierto, pues entre platicas tranquilizadoras y recomendaciones de maquillaje, preguntas de rigor y descubrimientos asombrosos- como el hecho de que ella en realidad fuera un él- la tarde transcurre rápidamente e incluso sus padres lucen sorprendidos, al llegar, de verla en compañía de otra persona, en charla amena y riendo de las tonterías de la TV.

Ambas saben ahora que podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas, quizá con el tiempo, después de todo son muy diferentes; sobre todo porque a Light parece no importarle que sea una modelo famosa, ni se deja llevar por el prejuicio de que las rubias son tontas y a Misa parece no importarle que sea un chico vestido de chica, ni parece afectarle esa "perfección" – que Light bien sabe- parece alejar a todos los demás.

************************* Después de la reunión de la ICPO*************************

*************************** Algún lugar de Japón***************************

Para cuando L había decidido involucrarse en el caso Kira, mejor dicho, para cuando decidió informar a la ICPO que estaba investigando el caso Kira, L ya se encontraba en Japón, así de seguro estaba de que su plan funcionaria en esta región.

Aunque se le dificultara decirlo en voz alta, L suponía que este iba a ser su caso más difícil, por lo que previniendo eso, decidió que no vendría solo a Japón.

Sus sucesores venían con él, bajo nombres claves, que les eran aún más familiares que sus verdaderos nombres.

Matt, Mello y Near se encontraban ya junto a él dispuestos a aprender lo más posible de esta situación.

Pues a pesar de que los tres eran buenos, sabían que les faltaban años de experiencia.

Y ahora se les brindaba la oportunidad de obtenerla con un caso que de primer vistazo, seria único.

Aunque difícil de seguir el pensamiento de su mentor en un primer momento pudieron llegar a la misma conclusión, Kira tenía acceso a los datos de la policía. Por lo que no se sorprendieron cuando L mando llamar al FBI para investigar a todos los relacionados con el caso, y a las familias de estos.

L también sabía, que por primera vez tendría que llegar a mostrar su rostro a aquellos con los que trabajara, lo que podría suponer una victoria para su oponente, pero suponía que un rival que podía matar solo con el rostro y el nombre de su víctima valdría el riesgo.

Ahora pensaba en si sus sucesores debían afrontar el mismo riesgo, pero analizándolo llego a la conclusión que ninguno de los miembros del equipo que quedo, solo 6 de todo el equipo original, era Kira y por lo tanto no habría amenaza alguna para ellos.

Tal vez no era la mejor opción empezar su entrenamiento en serio hasta ahora, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido empezar antes con algún otro caso más simple, pero había preferido dejarles disfrutar su vida antes de que tuvieran que enfrentarse ante la crueldad del mundo, hasta ahora.

Pero ahora ellos eran mayores, Near, el menor, acababa de cumplir quince años ya; así que los tres eran mayores que el mismo cuando empezó a resolver casos, habían tenido tiempo de ser niños, ahora tendrían que esforzarse por ser los mejores, por ser dignos del puesto de L.

************** Primeros días de enero, Año 2003**************

************** En las afueras de las oficinas de la NPA**************

El padre de Light, había estado muy ocupado últimamente, un par de veces incluso había tenido que quedarse a dormir en el trabajo, a Light le gustaría ayudarle de manera más activa; pero su madre había estado muy delicada últimamente, por lo que requería atención constante, que de estar involucrada directamente en el caso no podría darle.

Por eso ahora se encontraba aquí a encargo de su madre, para dejarle una nueva muda de ropa y algo de comer, no contestaba el celular, por lo que pudo asumir que está en una reunión, "_si mis suposiciones son correctas, en este momento se encuentra fuera del edificio en compañía de otros agentes_" era su pensamaiento, pero tendría que entrar para confirmarlo.

Fue cuando entro que noto a una mujer hablando insistentemente con los recepcionistas:

-Usted no lo entiende, necesito hablar urgentemente con los que llevan el caso.- todo su lenguaje corporal declaraba la urgencia en su voz.

-Lo siento señorita pero eso no es posible, ninguno de los encargados del caso se encuentra en el edificio- Solo hay un caso que podría provocar tal insistencia, y solo había uno por el que los agentes hubieran salido del edificio: el caso Kira.

Light salió del edificio, pues sin su padre ahí no habría caso de que dejara sus cosas en recepción, pero no se fue, se quedó esperando a la señorita que salió poco después de ella. Se acercó a hablarle.

-Esto… disculpe que la moleste, soy Yagami Light, hija de Yagami Soichiro es el encargado de la investigación que buscas- se presentó Light formalmente.

\- Maki shouko- lucia desconcertada ante el abordaje por lo que Light continuo.

-lo siento, debe ser raro que te aborde una completa extraña, sobretodo en momentos como este, ¿cierto?- una pequeña sonrisa asomo desde los labios de la mujer- escuche lo que dijo el recepcionista, los únicos agentes que regularmente no se encuentran en el edificio son aquellos que…- se acercó para decirlo en un susurro- trabajan en el caso Kira.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Papá me lo dijo, aunque tiene que mantenerse un poco en secreto, por seguridad- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? Podría yo ser Kira y terminar matándolos- dijo seriamente la mujer ante lo que le pareció un descuido por parte de la chica con la que iba.

\- No lo creo, soy buena leyendo a las personas, además es poco probable que Kira sea mujer, y aun si lo fuera, usted no podría serlo porque Kira es japonés o al menos ha estado el ultimo año en Japón, si bien usted es japonesa hasta hace muy poco usted estuvo en el extranjero por un largo tiempo y de hecho creo que no tiene ni un mes que regreso a Japón.- termino de decir mientras dirigía el camino por el que andaban, La mujer no podía preocuparse por ello puesto que iban por calles transitadas, no consideraba que quisiera matarla mientras estaban en público. Aunque ahora estaba intrigada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- oficialmente había bajado sus defensas para con esa extraña chica.

\- Tiene usted todavía un ligero acento, no muy notorio por cierto, ha estado a punto de darme la mano cuando nos presentamos y ha observado atentamente las calles y los nombres de las calles mientras caminamos, quizá con la esperanza de no perderse, aunque también podría estar reconociendo lugares que frecuentaba- dijo Light mientras se detenía frente a un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Wow, eres buena.

-Gracias, y aquí estamos.

-¿Dónde estamos? –

-dijiste que era urgente que hablaras con el equipo de investigación, ¿no?, están trabajando aquí, habitación 555, ¿me harías el favor de darle esto a mi padre? Soichiro Yagami, ¿recuerdas?- Termino extendiéndole el paquete que llevaba consigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿estas segura?

\- por supuesto

\- espera, ¿te dijo tu padre?

\- algo así- continuo- seguramente si sigue usted con el equipo de trabajo se enterara de como lo supe, hasta luego Maki-san- y sin más dio la vuelta para irse, no vio a un hombre ingles asombrarse ante la presencia de la mujer en el lugar, ni tampoco como la dirigía, efectivamente a la habitación 555.

****************Habitación 555***************

*************minutos después*************

Entre los miembros del NPA y mis sucesores habíamos empezado a recopilar datos acerca de las personas que habían estado en observación por los agentes del FBI, quizá hoy propondría el uso de cámaras de vigilancia en las casas de aquellos que Raye Penber había estado investigando.

Oigo la voz de Watari, viene hablando con alguien, casi caigo de la silla cuando veo quien es

-¡Misora- san!- mi voz hace que todos en la habitación dejen de trabajar para voltear a la puerta de la habitación.

-L, es un placer volver a verte- sonríe astutamente

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo llego aquí?- digo mientras veo de reojo a Watari, que me indica con un gesto que él ya la había encontrado aquí.

-una chica muy extraña me trajo aquí, me dijo que aquí podría encontrar a quienes estuvieran a cargo del caso Kira.

-¿una chica?- ese fue Mello preguntando casi a gritos.

-Me dijo que se llamaba Light Yagami- ante el nombre de su hijo Soichiro se sobresaltó notoriamente.- Supongo que usted es Soichiro Yagami, me pidió que le diera esto- termino extendiéndole el paquete al hombre.

-¿Le dijo usted de este lugar a su familia Yagami- san?- la forma en lo que lo dice parece una reprimenda para el hombre mayor.

-¡no! Por supuesto que no- contesta sin ofenderse por la suposición

-aunque Light- chan es muy lista- termino Matsuda interviniendo en la conversación.

L les observa, los hombres de la NPA dan muestras de nerviosismo ante el nombre de Light Yagami. ¿Quizá esto fuera una forma de decir que esta tal Light era Kira y todos ellos lo sabían?, no, Yagami-san no parecía el tipo de persona que apoyaría a Kira incluso si fuera hijo suyo. Interesante

Mello, Near y Matt también han notado el nerviosismo que se apodero de los hombres, pero prestan más atención a la mujer que acaba de llegar, ellos sabían bien quien era ella, sabían que había trabajado anteriormente con L, y si estaba aquí, tal vez podrían verlos trabajar juntos de nuevo.

-Llame a su hija, Yagami-san; quisiera hablar con ella, tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda para este caso- ahí estaba nuevamente la tensión en todos ellos, ¿sería por querer hablar con ella? ¿O por qué fuese una chica de 16 años la que viniera a ayudar? No, no podía ser eso último, ninguno de ellos había reaccionado mal a ninguno de mis sucesores, ninguno los había subestimado ni siquiera los había mirado mal pese a sus excéntricas costumbres y personalidades, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco me habían subestimado a mi pese a mi apariencia.

\- dígale que venga mañana.- no le deje replicar, y me dirigi nuevamente a Misora-san para preguntar porque razón había querido hablar con nosotros.

************* un día después*************

*************misma habitación*************

Todos estaban expectantes ante la próxima llegada de Light Yagami, los genios entre intrigados y expectantes, pues la chica había averiguado la ubicación exacta del cuartel del caso Kira.

Así que cuando oyeron los suaves golpes en la puerta todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían dispuestos a observar y analizar a quien podría convertirse en un enemigo o un aliado.

Watari abrió la puerta y ahí estaba.

Era un ángel, de hermoso y largo cabello castaño, de grandes y hermosos ojos miel, piel suave y de porcelana, rosados labios que mostraban una suave sonrisa mientras saludaba, el sencillo uniforme de colegiala que traía puesto se ondeaba con gracia mientras se movía para abrazar a su amado padre.

-Chichihue, ¿has descansado bien? ¿Has estado comiendo correctamente?- pregunto inmediatamente al entrar.

-Light-chan, tiempo sin verte-

-Hey, cuanto tiempo Matsuda-san, Mogi-san, Aizawa-san, Ukita-san.- Saluda al resto de los hombres que conocía.- Maki-san, me alegro que no me equivocara al traerla aquí, ¿encontró lo que buscaba?

-Así fue Yagami-kun- contesto Misora con una sonrisa, sin corregir su nombre, seguramente esperando la confirmación de que ella no era Kira.

Cuando se giró para enfrentar a los restantes en la habitación, se presentó nuevamente.

-Yagami Light, un placer.-

Antes de que sus ahora muy entusiastas sucesores hablaran con la hermosa ya no tan desconocida, por supuesto podía notar en sus ojos el interés hacia light-kun, aunque siendo sinceros el brillo de interés en los ojos de Near, realmente me descolocaba.

-Antes de presentarnos Yagami-kun- dijo indicando que aguardaran.- ¿Podrías decirnos como encontraste este lugar?

-Supongo… en realidad estaba preocupada por chichiue- girándose hacia su padre- has estado llegando muy tarde y desde hace años que no te quedabas a dormir en el trabajo- mientras hablaba procedió a sentarse en la sala de estar- hace unos días vine a dejarle comida casera a chichiue y me dijeron que no estaba en el edificio y…- light tomo un adorable color rosado.

Que su padre de inmediato identifico como culpabilidad- ¡Light Yagami!, ¿Qué hiciste?- en tono de reprimenda.

Encogiéndose ante el tono- yo… como que hackee el sistema de vigilancia de la calle- Matt estaba encantado ante lo que oía- y luego los seguí por la vigilancia hasta aquí, me pregunte que venían a hacer seis agentes de la NPA a un hotel, así que me cole y cheque el sistema del hotel- Mello se estaba aguantando la risa- vi que los tres últimos pisos están vacíos, no tienen registro de que alguien los esté ocupando, me pareció curioso así que llame a para hacer una reservación alegando que quería un piso en lo alto para apreciar la vista, lamentablemente el hotel estaba a tope- Near estaba fascinado con esta chica y con su capacidad de razonamiento.

-¿Puedo preguntar como supiste que habitación era?- L estaba cada vez más encantado, rara vez encontraba a alguien que pudiera igualársele en capacidad, de solo escucharle por unos minutos estaba casi seguro que podría superar a sus sucesores y quizá incluso a el mismo.

-Cuando estuve aquí la primera vez pude haberme fijado en la cantidad de energía que se gasta en cada habitación.-

La risa por parte de los más jóvenes inundo el lugar.

-ahora que dije como llegue, puedo saber ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Al oírla todos mostraron su mejor cara de póker y se presentaron a sí mismos.

-Mello- mientras tomaba un gran bocado de chocolate.

-Matt- dejando de lado el videojuego con el que había estado jugando

-Near- tomando asiento junto a su mentor.

-El es Watari- dijo L señalando al hombre- y yo soy L-

El silencio inundo el lugar, Light, volvió la mirada a su padre para buscar confirmación, al verlo asentir una emoción sincera y extraña le embargo.

Que salió en un suave grito. –Kya!- tomando las manos del detective se acercó a él.

-Soy tu fan ¿sabes? He seguido todos tus casos, siempre he querido decirte una cosa- un silencio expectante se hizo,- ¿quisieras tener un hijo conmigo?*

Todo mundo cayó de espaldas, de no ser por el excelente control de L, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo, pero también alcanzo a percibir el brillo travieso en los ojos de Light por lo que decidió seguir el juego. Ante el asombro de todos aquellos que le conocían dijo…

-Para un hombre como yo, no habría un honor tan grande como aceptar una propuesta como esa….- aunque no pudo continuarlo mucho tiempo ante el grito proferido por un avergonzado jefe de policía

-¡Light Yagami!- mientras le jalaba para alejarlo de la adolescente.

\- ¡L!- este grito provenía de Watari, supongo que él era el más sorprendido por mi audacia. Ante las reacciones, ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa que siguió, estaba encantado por encontrar a semejante criatura que me permitía sorprender incluso a mi apreciado Watari.

Era increíble, L realmente era un genio, era la primera vez que alguien cogía en vilo una broma y me seguía así la corriente. Pero por más divertido que fuera había una razón por la cual me habían llamado a este lugar.

-Ya, lo siento, solo era una broma- aunque supongo que aclararlo después de nuestro despliegue de risa era innecesario.

Con los últimos rezagos de risa L continuo.-Por supuesto, solo una broma, después de todo Yagami-kun es un chico-

Me le quede viendo fijamente por un largo momento, ante el silencio de los demás,- ¡Nya! ¿Acaso no parezco una chica de verdad?- pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara de desolación y angustia…. Ya ahí estaban, todos los hombres de la sala habían asentido, y ahora intentaban calmarme diciendo que era una chica muy linda, el rubio y el albino asentían inconscientemente pues incluso habían desviado su mirada de mí con un leve sonrojo.

Todos los hombres, menos uno, L seguía mirándome fijamente y ahora era yo quien tenía que adivinar que era hora de hablar en serio.

-Podrías haberme engañado, Yagami-kun, de no haber sido por que estudie personalmente tu expediente, eres muy convincente-

-Gracias- dije mientras dejaba de lado la actuación de niña desvalida.

\- ¿Realmente eres un chico?- pregunto Misora, mientras le observaba de cerca.

-Así es, lamento haberla engañado Maki-san- una ligera inclinación hace ver que las disculpas son sinceras.

-En realidad, mi nombre es Naomi… Misora Naomi, lamento engañarte- es obvio que Misora ha decidido confiar en ella.

\- No se preocupe Misora-san, es bueno que sea usted prudente al no dar su verdadero nombre a cualquier extraño- asiento comprensivamente.

-sin embargo tú lo haces Yagami-kun.- hay curiosidad en su tono.

Sonriendo suavemente, abriendo aún más los ojos respondo- ¿realmente alguien como yo parece una amenaza?

Sonrojo colectivo.

Alguien se aclara la garganta. Es L.- Me preguntaba Yagami-kun, si te interesaría trabajar junto a nosotros, después de todo sería un placer trabajar con el As bajo la manga de la policía japonesa.-

Entre los japoneses hubo un silencio total, de incomodidad o quizá un poco de vergüenza. Por parte de sus acompañantes y Misora-san, un silencio de desconcierto. -¿As bajo la manga?- no me sorprende que sea Near quien se anima a preguntar.

Aunque no alcanzo a contestar.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto sacudiendo un poco mi falda, estaba intrigadísima y por supuesto también maravillada y entretenida, este hombre frente mío era alucinante.

-Hace años soy consciente de que hay alguien más aparte de la NPA siguiendo la pista de los criminales en Japón, después de todo Japón es el país que menos apoyo de detectives extranjeros solicita- el cómo supo eso me deja ver la capacidad de observación que posee- y siempre que se comentó en reuniones oficiales el representante japonés tendía a decir "siempre tenemos un As bajo la manga"- menciona en beneficio de todos los presentes.

Light no pudo reprimir el suspiro- Asombroso-

-Además que los miembros de la NPA aquí presentes se han mostrado realmente protectores y ansiosos cada vez que tu nombre era mencionado antes que llegaras- Watari había servido té mientras hablábamos, y ahora L tomaba un poco del mismo, después de agregarle numerosos cubos de azúcar.- aunque debo decir que no esperaba que fueras tan joven.

-lo soy- por primera vez me sentí un poco incomoda con mi edad, ¿acaso este detective me haría menos por ella?, pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, mi padre.

\- Light ha ayudado en las investigaciones de la NPA desde que tenía diez años, podemos asegurar que es confiable y capaz- su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a replicas o dudas.

\- ¿Por qué el secretismo?- aunque es fácilmente entendible, L pregunta.

-Son pocas personas las que saben de las intervenciones de Light, incluso dentro de la NPA, por su seguridad preferimos que siga siendo así.- hay un asentimiento general.

Suspiro- ¿y bien?

-¿Si, Yagami-kun?-

-Bien, dime, ¿cuál es mi porcentaje de probabilidad de ser Kira?- pregunto mientras observo los jadeos a mi alrededor.

-¿light-chan?- pregunta alguno de ellos

-Llega ya a 5% Yagami-kun- Contesta L simplemente, pese a la indignación que se ve en los rostros de los japoneses, y los asombrados rostros del resto.

-Nya, ¿solo 5%?- Light inclina la cabeza y sonríe traviesamente, está analizando de vuelta.

-y, Yagami-kun… ¿Cuál es mi probabilidad de ser Kira?- Pregunta L mientras juega con una serie de cubos de azúcar.

-Nya, solo 2%- dice desinteresadamente.

-¿Solo 2%?- dice mientras sonríe misteriosamente de costado.

Para el resto, que los observa atentamente, saben ahora que están presenciando un juego mental de las dos más grandes mentes que tendrán oportunidad de conocer, y saben que a partir de ahora esos dos podrían ser los más grandes amigos o los peores enemigos.

Y se sienten profundamente agradecidos, de que ambos estén trabajando en pro de la justicia, pues saben, de forma inconsciente, que si alguno hubiera trabajado en contra de ella, seguramente el mundo entero lo resentiría.

-Entonces Yagami-kun; ¿Trabajaras con nosotros?-

\- Primero… Lamento tumbar tus porcentajes L-san, pero esto es Japón, uno de cada cien estudiantes de preparatoria y universidad desde hace unos cinco o seis años es un hacker consumado y el sistema de la NPA no es precisamente de lujo.-suspiro- cada año hay cientos de estos chicos que logra colarse en el sistema de la NPA.

-mierda-

-sí, lo mismo pienso.-

-¿Light-chan?- el equipo de investigación estaba acostumbrado a que ella les explicara su línea de pensamientos, se sentía extraño tener que pedirle que se explicara.

Ella pareció desconcertada por un momento. -ah, sí. Me refiero a que la razón por la que L-san pidió el apoyo del FBI para investigar a los miembros del equipo de investigación y sus familias, fue que Kira debía tener acceso a la información del sistema, pero como acabo de decir, hay cientos de personas que podrían haber entrado al sistema sin estar relacionados con miembro de la NPA, lo que acaba de joder completamente el proceso de investigación que llevabais, ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabias que los investigue?-

-¿aparte de que es lo que yo habría hecho?- hubo un ligero movimiento en su cabeza que difícilmente pudo haber sido considerado un asentimiento- Eran suposiciones, que por cierto acabas de confirmar, hace semanas note que alguien me estaba siguiendo.- Su padre le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Siempre hay algún acosador siguiéndote, ¿Cómo lo notaste?-

-no era el típico acosador, pues procuraba no ser visto y evitaba mi contacto, no es lo que acostumbran hacer mis acosadores- respondió sabiamente- de cualquier forma no le habría prestado atención, o al menos no lo hubiera relacionado con el FBI, de no ser porque el agente que me seguía tubo que identificarse- note la tensión en los hombros de todos cuando término de hablar.

-¿tuvo que identificarse?-

-SI, fue durante el secuestro del autobús a Space Land que hubo en esas fechas- sí, definitivamente ahí estaba, la tensión había aumentado.

-¿Qué agente fue?

-mmm… creo…Penber- san, si, fue el, ¿falleció también?- lo que fuere que esperaba al decirlo no fue lo siguiente.

Misora-san cayó al suelo. Estaba pálida y su respiración se hacía acelerada, ninguno de los presentes sabía que hacer al respecto. Excepto Light.

-Hey, chico rubio, dame un poco de chocolate- ordeno mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la mujer y lentamente la sentaba en uno de los sofás, curiosamente Mello no replico y quizá no tan gustosamente cedió una tableta de chocolate.

-Misora-san, coma un poco y lentamente, procure respirar profundo, puede estar usted teniendo una crisis… eso es, respire profundamente… otra vez…si, ¿se siente usted mejor?- un leve cabeceo le indico que sí.

-¿Conocía usted al agente Penber?- asentimiento.

-Es…era mi prometido-

\- Misora-san, lamento su pérdida y me disculpo por mi rudeza, lo siento.-

-No tienes porque, ¿Puedo llamarte Light-chan también?

\- si usted quiere, no hay problema para mí.-

\- no te preocupes Light-chan, estoy bien, no debí reaccionar así.- Light no continuo disculpándose sabiendo que Misora-san no aceptaría sus disculpas.

Se giró hacia L que ahora le observaba aún mas fijamente, sabía que estaba procesando la nueva información.

L sabía que Light necesitaba ver el panorama completo, pues había datos que dudaba que hubieran podido llegar a sus manos, como la nueva teoría que había traído a ellos Misora, la teoría de que Kira hubiera estado en ese autobús.

Aunque eso aumentaba las probabilidades de que Yagami-kun fuese Kira, no iría por ahí, ella…él tenía un punto valido que no había pensado en considerar con anterioridad, quizá por ser demasiado obvio, pero ella … él conocía más la mentalidad de un japonés.

-Consideramos la posibilidad que Kira fuese en ese autobús, Yagami-kun- y el escalofrió que recorrió al chico fue sincero, por lo que el porcentaje disminuía nuevamente.

Light tomo una posición relajada en el asiento, y cerró los ojos.- comprendo… ese día Misa y yo decidimos tomarnos un respiro, yo de la escuela y ella de su última sesión de modelaje, por lo que decidimos vernos en la parada del autobús.-todos habían tomado asiento, dispuestos a escuchar si había una nueva pista en su relato.

-"Había 8 personas a bordo, con nosotras subió el agente Penber, nos sentamos a dos asientos antes del final del autobús, dos personas mas subieron después antes de que el asaltante subiera y empezara a gritarle al conductor, Misa –chan iba alterada, no lleva muy bien las situaciones de estrés, estaba intentando tranquilizarla, le dije que si era necesario podía intentar desarmar al asaltante… fue ahí que el agente Penber intervino, me dijo que era arriesgado, dijo "déjame todo a mi"… no le creí, en ese momento no lo había identificado yo como la persona que me seguía, creí que podría ser un compañero del asaltante… para evitar que lo intentara de todas formas, saco su placa para mostrármela, algo cayo de su maletín cuando lo hizo… no quería moverme bruscamente para ver que era o recogerlo para evitar llamar la atención del criminal… alguien más lo hizo, no lo había notado, solo lo vi de reojo cuando recogió lo que sea que se le hubiera caído a Penber-san, el criminal lo noto y recogió algo el mismo… comenzó a gritar….Misa-chan se asustó cuando grito y empezó a disparar, por lo que me gire a verla, estaba intentando tranquilizarla cuando el hombre termino de disparar y salió corriendo del autobús. Cuando bajábamos de ahí Penber-san me pidió que no mencionara su presencia en el lugar pues se encontraba realizando un trabajo encubierto, por lo que no lo mencione a la policía… no espera, antes de hablar conmigo, hablo con el hombre que recogió sus cosas, le estaba entregando algo… una libreta…mmm… ¡era su pasaporte!"- Termino finalmente abriendo los ojos.

L y Light se miraron fijamente antes de asentir – Era Kira.-

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Sabes cómo es el? ¿Lo podrías identificar?- fueron las preguntas que exclamaron todos los oficiales y Misora-san.

Light negó suavemente- no, lo siento, estaba más preocupada por Misa-chan, no me fije en el hombre, lo único que puedo decir es que era un hombre de cabello oscuro- Suspiro

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, pensando, quizá, en lo cerca que estuvieron de saber quién era Kira.

-entonces, Yagami-kun, ¿Trabajaras con nosotros?- L y sus sucesores estaban interesados en su respuesta pues Light había demostrado que sería un buen aliado.

Alguien se aclara la garganta. Soichiro Yagami, recordándole a Light que tiene una imagen que mantener.

\- como bien lo dijiste L-san, soy el as bajo la manga de la NPA, oficialmente mi país no ha solicitado mi participación en este caso, además tiendo a mantener un bajo perfil- dice mientras se levanta y antes de dirigirse a la salida- sería un honor trabajar con usted- le dio la mano en un típico saludo occidental.

\- puede mantenerse al día como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, venir en algunas ocasiones para compartir ideas- contesta mientras toma la mano ofrecida y la lleva a su rostro para depositar un beso en el dorso, como un perfecto caballero inglés. – aunque, ¿no será riesgoso para usted?, ¿Que diría la gente cuando la vean entrar a un hotel repetidas veces? - sonríe maliciosamente.

-¡oh! ¡Usted!- el mohín en el rostro de Light podría ser real, aunque L sabe que solo es para seguirle la corriente.

-en eso tiene razón, Light.

-¡oh, padre! Este malvado hombre solo lo ha dicho para fastidiar- dice mientras exhala femeninamente un bufido suave

-¿eso cree yagami-kun?-

-deja eso de Yagami-kun, puedes decirme Light- mientras hacía, nuevamente un mohín de enfado.- y si solo lo haces por fastidiar.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?.- Es Near el que pregunta, pues le parece desconcertante la seguridad con la que habla, sin contar con la forma en que su mentor se está comportando.

-soy la hija del jefe de la policía, soy la mejor estudiante de todo Japón, varios líderes yakuza me deben uno que otro favor y soy considerada una ídolo en todo Kanto, Chubu y Tohoku*,- acercándose a él hasta tenerlo casi a centímetros de si- ¿realmente crees que alguien se atrevería a rumorear sobre mí?- termino en un tono oscuro y malicioso que dejo desconcertados a todos los que le conocían de tiempo atrás, pues nunca le habían oído utilizar tal tono.

Incluso Near tuvo que retroceder a causa de instinto.

-Tsuki-chan quisieras dejar de asustar a mi aprendiz?-dijo L desapasionadamente mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿aprendiz?, ¿no es muy joven, L-san?- dice desviando finalmente la mirada del albino.

\- ¿y tú lo dices? Y puedes decirme Ryuzaki- pronuncia L en tono sarcástico

-Punto, al caso ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

\- más que tú, seguro-

Bufido- eres imposible. En todo caso tengo que irme, bye bye. ¡Cuídate chichiue!- dijo mientras salía finalmente de la habitación.

-su hijo es muy interesante, Yagami-san-

*******Casa Yagami, una hora después*******

*******Habitación de Light*******

La habitación de Light era una habitación sobria y formal, casi parecía que no hubiera nadie viviendo ahí, pero si observabas bien podías ver que, de hecho si había rastros de un adolescente en el lugar, un peluche por ahí, revistas de moda y deportes en los estantes, algunos libros de texto y lo más importante, quizá, una foto familiar en el escritorio.

Finalmente alguien entro en la habitación, el dueño de esta, Light al entrar queda recargado sobre la puerta, oye a lo lejos el grito de su madre que le indica que entra a bañarse, después de todo ha pasado la tarde en la calle y haciendo la cena, ahora quiere descansar.

Pero Light no descansa, al contrario, esta tensa y ansiosa, observa atentamente el lugar, intentando descubrir si la persona que entro a su habitación, antes que él, encontró o saco algo de ahí, o al menos eso parece ante los ojos entrenados de quien la observa a través de la pantalla.

Probablemente a cualquier otra persona simplemente parecería que está tomando un respiro.

Toma el celular, cubriendo con su cuerpo la pantalla desde cualquier ángulo y manda un mensaje a un número muy conocido para ella.

Al recibir la contestación da un suspiro de alivio. En la pantalla del celular se leen los siguientes mensajes:

Tsuki dice: "Padre,¿ podrías pasar tu celular a Ryuuzaki?... Espero que seas tú quien ha invadido mi habitación y exactamente ¿Cuántas cámaras pusiste en mi cuarto? Me siento acosada."

Pp dice: "¿Cómo rayos lo supiste? Y solo son 8 por habitación.

Ya más relajada y dispuesta a descansar, deja finalmente sus cosas sobre su cama y habla como si hubiera otra persona en la habitación.

-Soy muy sensible a sentirme observada y tengo mis medios para saber si entran a mi habitación-

Pp dice: "Supongo que no te refieres al papel en la puerta, ¿Por qué asumiste que tmb hay micrófonos?"

-Jajaja, si de hecho, acostumbro poner una mina de lápiz en la bisagra- dice mientras muestra la mina rota- la cual estaba rota cuando entre, y sería estúpido poner cámaras y no micrófonos, por muy bueno que seas leyendo los labios. ¿Quién mas está ahí viendo?-

Pp dice: "Solo tu padre y yo"

-Asumo que esto se decidió antes de esta tarde.- se sienta en el escritorio para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

Pp dice: "Correcto"

-ok. Entonces no me preocupo.-

En la habitación del hotel donde se encontraban, L y Soichiro pueden ver por la pantalla como Light se concentra en sus tareas, sin ninguna dificultad, pasa hoja por hoja, rápidamente hasta terminar.

-¡Listo!- se estira cual gato después de despertar. Pero por un momento se queda quito totalmente como si recordara algo de pronto.

-Ryuuzaki, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que entre en la habitación?-

Pp dice: "hará una hora, Tsuki-chan"

-Mierda- contesta al leer la respuesta y sale corriendo de la habitación, e rostro lleno de preocupación y miedo.

Los observadores ya no pueden ver qué sucede pues Light ha entrado al baño, que por privacidad solo hay una cámara a la cual se accede con clave. En los segundos que tardan en activarla Light ya ha encontrado a su madre.

La ha encontrado recostada en la tina con las muñecas ensangrentadas, pues en un nuevo intento de suicidio se ha abierto las muñecas con una navaja que se encuentra ahí al costado, mientras el agua se derrama de a poco en el piso mientras se tiñe de rojo gracias a la sangre derramada.

Rápidamente Light reacciona, pues de alguna forma escenas como esa ya no son nuevas para él, y le tapa el cuerpo con una toalla ahí colgada, toma papel, es lo que alcanza con sus manos, e intenta detener la salida de la sangre del cuerpo de su madre.

-¡Ryuuzaki! Llama a una ambulancia por favor- lo habría hecho el mismo, pero en las prisas ha dejado caer su celular en el agua.

El grito llega fuerte y claro a la habitación justo en el momento en el que la cámara se activa y es con esa morbosa escena en que ambos hombres se ponen en movimiento. Uno yendo directo al hospital para recibir a su esposa, el otro preparando la ambulancia y al hospital para su llegada.

*******Horas después, en algún hospital de la zona********

Después de eso el tiempo transcurre rápida y confusamente para todos.

Soichiro Yagami ha pasado todo este tiempo en la habitación de su esposa, desde que les avisaran que ella estaría bien, que habían llegado a tiempo y que la tendrían en observación.

Light Yagami está en el pasillo, en la sala de espera, junto a él una sola persona, alguien que acaba de conocer, el detective L, que se ha pasado por ahí en busca de prestar ayuda.

Sin embargo, desde su llegada, ninguno de los dos a cruzado palabras, quizá por no tener nada que decir, quizá por no querer sonar condescendientes, en parte es quizá la necesidad de silencio y compañía.

Es el momento de revisar a los pacientes, por lo que Soichiro tiene que salir de la habitación, llega a la sala de espera y ve a su hijo, aun manchado en sangre, la sangre de su madre y se estremece. Sabe que su hijo es fuerte, pero también sabe que tarde o temprano puede romperse ante la presión de ver a su madre intentar quitarse la vida una y otra vez. Lo ha visto crecer manteniéndose alejado de todos para dedicarse a su precaria familia y le agradece por ello, pero como buen padre que es no deja de entristecerse cuando ve a su hijo solo.

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar, Light- y es entonces que su hijo y Ryuuzaki notan su presencia.

-¿te quedaras aquí, chichiue?- pregunta suavemente, observa tristemente el rostro cansado de su padre.

-Iré a cenar algo al comedor, los médicos están de acuerdo en dejarme pasar la noche en su habitación por si despierta- asiente.

Light se levanta con gracia ante la mirada de los otros dos hombres.

-Entonces, Buenas noches, te traeré ropa mañana- sonríe y da media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Espera, Tsuki-chan, te acompañare- Ryuuzaki se despide con una mirada de Soichiro quien le devuelve el gesto con agradecimiento.

Caminando juntos llegan a la salida del hospital, ninguno había hablado pero fue Ryuuzaki quien interrumpió este nuevo silencio.

-pienso que Tsuki-chan no debería pasar la noche sola, ¿Quizá podría acompañarte a casa de algún amigo?.

Comprendiendo las buenas intenciones del otro contesto, no sin antes dirigirse a una de las bancas fuera del hospital para tomar asiento.. - no es como si alguien como nosotros pudiera tener amigos, Ryuu-chan.

Él se apresura a tomar asiento también, es tarde ya e incluso a las afueras de un hospital la gente comienza a escasear, el jardín en el que se encontraban estaba casi a oscuras por lo que no se preocupa de que alguien le vea - ¿Ryuu-chan?- no puede evitar preguntar ante el nuevo apodo.

-bueno, tú me dices Tsuki-chan- un tono risueño se oye en su voz.

Ryuuzaki no le da demasiada importancia, pues quiere seguir con la conversación.

-creí escuchar de una Misa, ¿no es tu amiga?-

-apenas una amiga, pero es demasiado sensible, no quiero que pase por esto conmigo-

El silencio se instaura nuevamente

-¿Tal vez deberías pasar la noche con nosotros? Tsuki-chan-

Ante la propuesta light le observa, para otros el rostro de Ryuuzaki no mostraría mas que apatía, pero para él que era quizá tan bueno como el otro escondiendo o disfrazando las emociones propias, así que él pudo ver detrás de esa mascara de apatía y pudo ver la sincera preocupación por lo que decididamente acepto la propuesta.

****** habitación 555, algún hotel de Japón******

Al final habían terminado pasando por casa de Light a por ropa y a curiosidad de todos un par de laptops que durante la colocación de las cámaras nadie había visto, cuando Ryuuzaki lo comento Light solo levanto una ceja para él, a lo que el detective solo levanto las manos en señal de paz.

El equipo de trabajo se había retirado ya, incluso Misora se había ido, pero volvería, tan pronto como el nuevo edificio para el caso estuviera listo, ella volvería para instalarse y dedicarse de lleno al caso.

Los únicos aun en la habitación, que siendo sinceros parecía mas un lujoso apartamento, eran Watari, quien traía mas café para el detective, Near, Matt y Mello, también se hallaban ahí, el primero y el ultimo totalmente concentrados en expedientes que revisaban una y otra vez, el segundo hacía rato que se había aburrido y dormitaba con un videojuego en mano, los otros dos también tenían signos de cansancio, pero se negaban a dormirse pues ambos querían quizá, demostrar a su mentor su propia resistencia. O quizá solo querían pasar un poco más de tiempo con su reciente visitante

Light después de ayudar con la cena y de ayudar a recoger se dispone ahora a trabajar con las maquinas que ha traído consigo. Y al ver la escena de sus acompañantes se dispone a hablar.

-tal vez deberíais ir a descansar, se les ve cansados- comenta suavemente.- los tres chicos reniegan, aunque no con mucho ánimo.

Al ver el estado de sus sucesores L considera que Light esta en lo correcto y procede a indicárselos.

-pero Yagami-kun, ¿No debería ir a dormir usted también? Después de todo tiene una imagen que mantener y si mañana se presenta cansada a clases, su fachada se arruinaría- pregunta con lógica Near, pues considerando el número de habitaciones realmente disponible si Light duerme, tendría que dormir junto a alguno de ellos.

\- no te preocupes, Near-san, una noche sin dormir no es nada para mí, puedo pasar toda una semana en vela sin colapsar, aunque a petición de mi padre suelo dormir un par de horas en ocasiones- a Light le ha hecho gracia las intenciones del albino, y también le han dado un poco de ternura pues como sea que lo vea el chico parece un niño.

Ante su respuesta los tres la miran asombrados, mirando simultáneamente a su mentor, y regresando la mirada a ella.

Al notar su reacción L se calla pero Light tiene que preguntar. - ¿he dicho algo malo?-

\- no, Light, solo... Nos preguntábamos si no dormir era característica de un detective- es matt quien se anima a responder.

Light y L cruzan miradas de comprensión.

\- es su primer caso- responde L.

\- oh!- light gira a ver nuevamente a los adolescentes- no, no es un requisito pero... Si realmente deseáis seguir por este camino encontrareis que llegaran a un punto en el que evitaran dormir por instinto- se encoge de hombros.- así que deberían aprovechar lo más posible cuando aun podéis hacerlo

Los tres se miran entre si desconcertados, pero ya no preguntan más ante la mirada que ambos detectives portan en el rostro; así que solo se encogen de hombros y se retiran a dormir

-son lindos. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?- pregunta light a su acompañante. Una vez a solas, relativamente -¡ quisiera uno también!

-me parece que Tsuki-chan confunde a mis aprendices con cachorros- comenta el detective mirándole de reojo al tiempo que Watari sonríe aunque sin hacer comentarios.

-más bien con un trio de gatitos. Ya sabes. Near-kun parece un angora blanco con ese cabello y forma de vestir, también con esa actitud terriblemente pacifica; Mello kun me recuerda a uno de esos atigrados callejeros, siempre a la defensiva. Matt-kun es uno de esos gatitos juguetones. Podría imaginar fácilmente el movimiento de las orejas y cola de acuerdo al avance en sus juegos.- Light siente la mirada que se posa en ella pero la ignora fácilmente al hablar y concentrarse en su trabajo. Después de todo aunque no lo hayan solicitado para el caso Kira. Aun había varios casos pendientes a cargo de la NPA que le habían asignado

Pronto Watari-san se retiró por esa noche. Mientras ambos continuaron en un apacible silencio que nunca antes habían experimentado, pues por primera vez compartían esa noche de trabajo junto a alguien que realmente entendía su trabajo.

Fue una experiencia única para ambos, una experiencia que ambos disfrutaron secretamente, pero que quizá aún no tenían confianza para compartir. Sin embargo aunque ninguno lo notara una suave sonrisa se instaló en ambos.

NOTAS.

*Lo siento, no pude contenerme, tenía que poner esta broma. Sé que la he visto en alguna parte, creo que fue un recuerdo de Miroku-sama de Inuyasha

*Kanto es la prefectura donde se encuentra Tokyo y donde se desarrolla gran parte de la trama, Tohoku y Chubu son prefecturas aledañas. Al hacer esta referencia no quería decir que literalmente la fama de Light-chan fuera la de una ídolo que todo el mundo conoce de rostro, sino que su nombre era famoso y podría ser reconocida si quisiera en todas partes.

Sufijos.

-kun. Usados para referirse a un igual o a alguien de estatus inferior. L lo usa mas para diferenciar pues Soichiro Yagami es "Yagami-san" y su hijo entonces debe ser "Yagami-kun"

-san. Es un sufijo que muestra un grado de respeto por el otro, en el trabajo y la escuela muestra respeto, en el uso cotidiano sin embargo podría mostrar un tanto de distanciamiento. Light se refiere a todos con este sufijo. Excepto por dos personas al final de este capítulo: L y Misa

-sama. No usado en este capítulo pero como referencia, se usa para grandes figuras dentro de la escala social, el CEO de una empresa, quizá a algún memorable miembro de la comunidad, un moje sumamente respetado etc…

-chan. Generalmente usado para referirse a niñas y niños muy cercanos a uno. También se utiliza como un cariño hacia los más cercanos, no usado en público a menos que se desee avergonzar un poco a la persona a la que se le da. Este es parte de la situación con L y Light aquí, Ryuu-chan y Tsuki-chan, mostraría una relación íntima entre ellos que en realidad no existe pero al dejarse llamar así, demuestran que ambos estarían dispuestos a tolerar al otro. En caso de Misa supongo que nacería un cariño íntimo desde haberse enfrentado dos veces en una situación de alto peligro, además es más natural referirse entre mujeres con –chan.

Vocabulario

Chichiue. Una forma muy respetuosa e íntima de decir padre.


End file.
